In The Name Of Love, One Night In The Name Of Love
by Bri F.A.B. Nervosa
Summary: what if Christian hadn't met Satine that night? Would things have been different or is destiny never broken? 3rd up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey yall, this is a story I was thinking about to make while I was listening to the soundtrack.  
  
-What if Christian hadn't met Satine that one night? Would things have been different or is destiny never to be broken?-  
  
The Moulin Rouge was lit up as it was every night, spectacular lights hanging down from the ceiling, surrounding the whole room and everyone in it.  
  
The gorgeous girls they called the Diamond Dogs surrendered men by their graceful, succulent bodies they flashed to the willing, which was almost all of them. Everywhere you looked, there were men, groping the girls, every man was taken by a girl but a handsome young man in a tuxedo with dark brown hair hanging boyishly around his eyes and, oh, his eyes where a beautiful turquoise emerald that glowed at everyone he glanced at.  
  
His gorgeous eyes rested upon, who else, but the one and only Satine. As he made his way to her, colors danced around him. Girls were swinging their skirts above there torsos, revealing what may lay under them and the men, more than happily, glancing.  
  
But he didn't notice, all he was set on was Satine, as she danced sexily in the middle of the floor. Her fluffy pink outfit flowed around her slim body, her jewels blinding all those that looked at her and her long curly hair sexily falling on her shoulders. So preoccupied with her, he didn't notice much of anything else. As a consequence, he ran right into another girl and knocked her right down to the floor.  
  
"Oh, madam, I'm so, so sorry, I..."  
  
"Jeez sonny, ya don't even know me and you're already on top of me."  
  
He snickered a bit, helped the girl up and wasted no time looking for Satine once again.  
  
"Hey, who ya looking for?"  
  
"Umm, Satine."  
  
He said, getting on his tip toes, trying to get a peek of her pink feathers.  
  
"Ohh, are you sure you wanna find her, 'think she'll be a little too busy for ya sonny. Unless ya got an 'appointment'."  
  
"But I have to find her..."  
  
"Don't waste your time, trust me, there are many men looking for her and some already have her so just..."  
  
"Look, I just have to find her."  
  
Without another word, he walked in the direction he last saw her.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to a dirty drunk man.  
  
At the end of Christians night, he had no luck finding her again. Why did she have to get in his way? She was right there, so close to him, but she just had to be there too. He had to admit that she was rather pretty. She had dark, close to black, brown hair and dark blue eyes. She smelled like magnolias. But that's not important, he had to find Satine. But hopefully he could bump into her again, hopefully not knock her down.  
  
Hey review, I wannna know what people think about it so far. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for reviewing. Long chapter so get comfortable.  
  
Every night since then, Christian wondered helplessly through the Moulin Rouge, trying to find Satine, but there was no hope, that night was the only night he could've gotten to her if that girl hadn't fortunately come between them. But he had to admit, he was looking for her too.  
  
Then, he finally spotted her, at the far side of the floor, which was packed, sitting on the lap of a young man with bright blonde hair. He wanted to walk over to her, strike up a conversation and maybe even ask if she knew where Satine was but he knew that if he went over there to talk to her, the blondie might get mad. So he decided to just try to look preoccupied with looking for Satine till she was done.  
  
But then, everything stopped, all the lights went dark, the laughter and chatter that had once been in the hall had stopped, everyone stopped moving and looked up. As all light was out, the only that there was came from the very top of the ceiling, almost like a spotlight. Large pieces of silver glitter fell streaming down to the floor, catching on peoples faces as well. Then, there she was, Satine, descending from her silver swing, sparkling with every jewel and glitter on her body.  
  
Everyone was mesmerized with her.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love. The delight in fighting duels... "  
  
Captivated with her voice, no one looked away, just blankly stared at her. As glitter graced Christian's face, he continued to stare directly at her, blocking out every thing and every one. Satine slowly descended to the floor and got off the swing and it was raised back up. No one moved at all, as if she was an angel, they all just glared magnificently at her. Still singing her song, she started moving and dancing as she teased all the guys she saw.  
  
"Satine, wait, Satine!"  
  
She was too concerned about everyone else to hear or notice Christian. He walked as fast as he could, pushing through the crowd that surrounded her. As he was about to reach her finally, as the girls they called The Diamond Dogs began to do their signature dance moves, mostly consisting of lifting their skirts and dancing around. Then, he noticed the girl he had 'bumped' into. That night she was wearing a deep purple dress with black trim.  
  
"She's even prettier than Satine."  
  
Christian thought to himself. Even though the only reason he had to get to Satine was to read his poetry to her, he wanted to see that girl, to properly meet her. As they swished their skirts up and down, Christian pushed through the crowd. As he waited in the front of the crowd, watching all the girls dance, he heard a fight starting to break out behind him.  
  
"She's my girl so get away from her."  
  
He heard one man, obviously drunk, shout at another man.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
As one of the men pushed the other, he fell right into Christian and knocked him forward into Satine. Though she was surprised, she went on with it and seductively danced with him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Chri...Christian."  
  
He managed to get out sparingly.  
  
"Ah, Christian. What a handsome name. I hear you would like to meet me."  
  
"Yes, Yes! How did you know?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, making her red hair fall on her chest, partially covering her eye. He put his hands on her hips as they rocked to the music. As they spun around, he got a glimpse of the girl he bumped into. She was flopping her skirt up and down like all the girls but she looked unhappy. He tried to spot the blonde guy that she was with and it didn't take long, he was staring right at her, not looking away from a second. He was in the crowd, watching her like prey.  
  
Than, Harold's booming voice ran out:  
  
"The Can-Can!"  
  
Satine giggled girlishly.  
  
"My favorite dance."  
  
She pushed him back onto the crowd as if she was finished with him.  
  
"I'll come and get you later."  
  
She blew a kiss at him and gave him a sexy wink.  
  
As the sultry dance began, he tried to find the other girl, hopefully she was ok. But she wasn't on the floor, in fact, she was the only girl that wasn't on the floor. He looked to where he had seen the blonde guy before and he wasn't there either. Something was wrong. He searched for her dark brown head moving around the crowd. Then, he saw her, mysteriously being dragged to a dark hallway at the far end of the hall. He stalked after her, knowing something was about to happen. As he approached the hallway, he heard a deep voice whispering.  
  
"I couldn't wait, I want you now."  
  
As he peeped in, he could see the man had her pinned to the wall, his hand trailing up her skirt and his other hand behind her neck as he kissed it. But as he looked at her face, he saw that she wasn't enjoying any of it.  
  
"Well, you might have to wait some more because I really should be out there."  
  
She didn't waste any time trying to get away but he caught her before she could.  
  
"Nonsense, I paid for you, I get you when I want you."  
  
His grip got tighter on her neck and his hand was up to her chest under her skirt. Christian could tell that she didn't want him, she wanted to get away.  
  
"No, no, Harold will notice I'm not out there."  
  
"NO! You're staying with me."  
  
He pushed her against the wall hard.  
  
Now, he had both hands up her skirt as she squirmed. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Christian, peeking at them. Although she didn't say anything, in her eyes, he saw that he had to get her out of there. He thought fast, came up with an idea almost instantly and started to walk in. But then, the lights went out again, he saw the familiar light come out of the ceiling as the swing descended to lift her back to heaven.  
  
"Wait, no."  
  
He thought. He had finally gotten to her and then he missed his chance again. As she ended her song, another sound caught his attention. She was hoarsely groaning behind him, in the even darker hallway. He looked back, making sure he couldn't see him. She looked back at him, more eagerness in her face. He nodded to her.  
  
"Ah, sir, please take your lady back to the floor. This hallway is restricted."  
  
He said, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Look, son, this beautiful lady and I are busy so if you would please..."  
  
"Sir, it's just my job so if you would please leave."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He took his hands out from under her skirt and took hold of her wrist tightly.  
  
"Oh, but sir."  
  
He stopped and turned around agitatedly.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"She must come with me too."  
  
"Why?!?" He asked angrily.  
  
Christian looked at her questionably.  
  
"Because..." She started.  
  
"Because she has to take her medicine."  
  
Christian tried to say convincingly.  
  
"What kind of medicine?"  
  
The man asked, unconvinced.  
  
"Umm...just medicine for a bug that's been going around. And I might have passed it to you."  
  
His face turned from angry to shocked. He let go of her wrist and walked out of the hallway, spitting as he went.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said, fixing her skirt.  
  
'I knew something must have been wrong when I didn't see you up there."  
  
"So, you where looking for me huh?"  
  
He put a boyish innocent look on his face, which wasn't hard for him to do.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice..."  
  
"Saw you with Satine. Where you happy ya finally got to meet her?"  
  
"Yeah, and she told me she would meet up with me later but then I noticed you weren't there and I went to look for you...I mean, just to see if you were alright."  
  
"You gave up your chance for me huh?"  
  
She said as her eyes followed Satine back up to the ceiling.  
  
He looked back up at Satine.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, thanks again."  
  
She said, knowing that he was paying too much attention to Satine to notice her.  
  
"Wait, are you alright, I mean, should I walk with you or something?"  
  
"Ok, that'd be nice."  
  
What will happen on their walk? Is fate telling Christian that he should be with this girl over Satine? Those questions and more on the next episode of "Days Of Our Lives." Opps, I mean In The Name Of Love, One Night In The Name Of Love. Hee. I know, it's a lame excuse but I couldn't figure anything else so I just came up with that. 


	3. Lorelei

Making their way, as fast and as sneakily as they could, they creped out of the hall and into a majestic courtyard littered with glass tables and chairs. The night sky glowed with a certain sparkle that twinkled in their eyes.  
  
"So...what was that all about?"  
  
He asked her, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, umm, him, well...he came onto to me so, of course, I flirted back and he got kind of territorial. He doesn't even know me, and I don't belong to him."  
  
She said defiantly.  
  
He switched his eyes from the vibrant moon to her face. Milky white completion from the moon made her face look young and flawless, even though it naturally was.  
  
"So, I never got to know you're name."  
  
She looked at him funny.  
  
"You went through all that and you don't even know my name?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm Lorelei."  
  
"Christian."  
  
Lorelei, what a pretty name.  
  
With that, they both gazed back at the moon as if it were a magnet. Every so often, they would look at each other but never making eye contact, though each knew that they were just dying to look at each other. At last, they did.  
  
Too bashful to do it again, they both stared off blankly at everything but each other.  
  
"So, you finally got to meet her huh?"  
  
She said.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Where you excited? I mean, to knock someone over just to get to her...I wonder what happened when you actually got to her."  
  
He chuckled boyishly, remembering how embarrassing that must have been for both of them.  
  
"I told you I was sorry..."  
  
"I know but it's fun to keep teasing you about it."  
  
They both laughed softly. It seemed that Christian's nervous habit had broken out again. He found that whenever he got nervous, he swayed back and forth. But this time was better that any for it to kick in. As they were still standing so close together, though not touching, Christian's ricking back and forth moving caused him to grace her arm, just lightly, but he could feel her sensitive smooth skin. He noticed her shiver and then blankly look at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, it's alright."  
  
Oh, how he wanted to touch her skin again, even if it wasn't intimately or for very long, he just wanted to feel it one more time. Inconspicuously, he tried it again but this time she definitely noticed. She turned her eyes from a cloud hovering above them to him.  
  
"Now what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and directed her attention back to the cloud. Then, out of nowhere, she began to say:  
  
"You know, this is the longest time I've spent with a guy where nothing has happened."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her attention was now full on Christian and his big turquoise emerald eyes. She had very pretty eyes too, he noticed. They were such a dark deep brown like chocolate that you could just get lost in. Then it happened, without any warning. She shuttered at his touch. His warm hand sliding up her brittle cold shoulder. Now, he didn't care if she knew or if she saw what he was doing, he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin again. It was like silk between his fingers. As he took hold of her baby face, her deep chocolate eyes melted him. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel his lips against hers. Nothing was stopping him, he went for it. And there it was, a spark lit between their lips. So shocking it made them jump as they united. And at that moment, it felt like to him like meeting Satine was nothing but a distant, fond, memory. But who was to be watching their little shindig...  
  
Heeeep! Review! I wanna know whatcha think bout that crackerjacks! Anothr lame excuse for touching I know but that's what I do, just not went I'm nervous I just do it all the time. 


End file.
